


Sunday with Haru

by Arsoemon



Series: Kitagaweek! [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Yusuke, YusuHaru undertones, nice day out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: Haru has a lovely afternoon planned
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Okumura Haru, Kitagawa Yusuke/Okumura Haru
Series: Kitagaweek! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602391
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Sunday with Haru

"Oh! How peculiar!" She looks stunned when she opens the door. He worries the suit is too much, but that worry soon turns to confusion as he takes in her equally as formal attire. "Oh! Please forgive my outburst. And don't worry, you're even more handsome than usual," she smiles. "I simply forgot to mention that there is a concert we are scheduled to attend today, yet somehow you still managed to arrive prepared."

"A concert?"

"Is that alright?”

"It is a most welcome surprise. I'm certain it will be lovely,” he offers a reassuring smile.

She gives her signature Haru smile, and he can't help but to smile even more. "Well then. Shall we make our way to the garden?"

She leads him through the house and past the sitting area where they usually dine. He has seen her garden on various occasions as each plant has flowered, but stepping out onto the immaculate grounds with their meticulously arranged and maintained little pops of color feels like an excursion to heaven every time. They take advantage of the balmy, sunny weather and stroll in tranquil silence for a while as Yusuke takes in the new flowers.

"After meeting and spending time with the Phantom Thieves, I soon grew fond of each of you, and I wanted some symbolic way to always keep you with me. So I carefully selected flowers for each season to represent each member." Yusuke draws a rough sketch of the flowers as Haru explains their names, what they mean, and why she chose them. "I so look forward to the summer months," she gazes fondly across the garden. "I think you will love my selection for you."

"And what might that be?" He closes his sketchbook as she begins to serve the tea.

"Another surprise," she giggles. They take their time enjoying the pastries and contemplating baking a few new things together soon. After another stretch of comfortable silence, Yusuke starts back on the sketch, adding and refining detail.

"And you maintain all of this on your own?"

"I do have a few helpers for when I am away, but all in all, yes," she takes another sip as the housekeeper approaches to remind her of the time. "I suppose we should be going soon if we don't want to miss the opening." She thanks the woman for her assistance as she and Yusuke rise from their seats.

A friendly older gentleman she addresses as Handa-San brings the car around. After brief introductions and thanks for his hard work, they’re on their way to the concert hall. Yusuke listens intently as she recounts one of her dearest memories.

When she was about ten years old, she and her father were attending a charity event at this very same concert hall. He spent the entire ride on the phone with business associates, demanding explanations and barking orders. All the while, she watched the world through the window. Whenever something caught her attention, she imagined telling her father about it and him actually responding. Her father had finally ended the phone call by the time Handa-San had stopped the car. As he waited for the man to open the door for them, he reached out and straightened one of her curls. “My darling girl,” he said with an expression that was almost kind.

Yusuke offers her a handkerchief. “I apologize,” she gently dabs at her face.

“Don’t,” he commands gently. “You have committed no offense.” They share a smile as she takes his hand, her gratitude and pain clear in her gaze. “Let us go and enjoy ourselves.”

After thanking Handa-San again, they walk arm in arm to their seats, a private balcony with a view second only to that of the Prime Minister’s. They receive a few glances and conspicuous whispers on the way, but neither seems to care. They idly discuss the decor as the musicians take their seats on the stage, and moments later, they enjoy a flawless performance of Dvorák's _Symphony No. 9 in E Minor._

Once it’s over, they rave about the performance as they navigate the crowded lobby. They discuss the show with Handa-San as he navigates traffic. He thanks her for her generosity in purchasing luxury seats for him and his wife to also enjoy the show.

“You deserve far more for being so kind to us for all these years. I’m sorry you couldn’t take the whole evening off.”

“There is no need for you to fret, Haru-Chan. You are like family, and it is a joy to assist you.” She thanks him again for his kindness and starts into another conversation, but Yusuke can see that look in her eyes again. He keeps quiet, not wanting to pry into things she may not want to discuss. A hush falls over them, and without warning, she asks Handa-San to make a right. He obeys but reminds her that it will take them away from home.

“Haru?” Yusuke looks concerned, Haru looks troubled.

“I apologize to keep you later than expected. Would you indulge me for just an hour more?”

Her voice remains steady, but his concern doubles at her general demeanor. “I have as much time you need.”

She seems to relax a bit and continues to give directions. They end up on a high hill overlooking the city. Handa-San fills out a crossword in the car as she leads Yusuke to the railing nearby.

They stand and watch the city lights for a long while before she asks, “You’re my friend, aren’t you?”

“Without question.”

“So even if I didn’t have any money, you would still think I’m a good person? You’d still like to spend time with me?”

“Haru-“

“Am I like my father?” Her eyes begin to overflow again. “People were nice to him openly, but in their hearts.... They loved his wealth and his position in society, not him. A-am I like my father?”

Yusuke turns her to face him as he pulls out the handkerchief once again and dabs her face himself. “Haru,” he cranes his neck to make proper eye contact. “You do have things in common with your father—the wealth, the prestige, the family name—but you are not him. You work hard, as it sounds like he did, but you do so earnestly. Your desire is to brighten the world and make people happy, while his had become distorted and self-serving. You are kind for kindness’s sake, not for appearances or personal gain. Were you penniless, the value of your friendship would still make gold into mere dust. You would still be worthy of love because you are a truly wonderful person. The Phantom Thieves are your friends. _I_ am your friend— _your_ friend—societal measures of worth be damned.”

She hugs him tightly for an indeterminate amount of time. Once she has settled down, she shivers from the breeze, and he lets go to drape his jacket around her shoulders. “I apologi-oh,” she catches herself as she looks up at him. “I mean thank you for your support and for allowing me to voice such childish worries.”

“Haru Okumura, you are an angel amongst fiends, an empress amongst beasts. Though you possess the power to subdue those adversaries, everyone needs a friend. Thank you for trusting me to be that for you,” her heart lightens at his easy candor.

“I suppose we should get out of the cold,” she smiles a genuine smile.

He offers his arm as they begin to walk back to the car. “I also have a number of cakes in my bag I cannot possibly finish before they grow stale.” She giggles as she takes him up on that offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell this is one of my secondary ships?


End file.
